Bloodlust Party
by LiaAndTheWorld
Summary: Juste une nuit de plus où Cherry soulagera sa faim auprès de Rayflo-sama Disclaimer d'usage : Attention, scène explicite entre deux hommes (enfin.. deux vampires de sexe masculin), avec une petite dose de violence,de smut et pas mal de descriptions graphiques de scènes d'amour… en gros c'est du Big porn kekeke Vassalord et les personnages appartiennent à Nanae Chrono


Cherry…

Rayflo-sama, murmurant le surnom qui l'agaçait tant, approcha le beau blond de la manière la plus langoureuse qu'il lui connaissait. Tel un félin il avançait à quatre pattes sur le grand lit à baldaquin, en mettant l'emphase sur les mouvements de ses longs bras fins mais musclés et en accentuant le mouvement dans ses reins.

Ce soir encore, Chris avait failli à sa promesse divine, il avait débarqué complètement enragé, cherchant comme à son habitude à tuer son géniteur, cet être abject qui fit de lui cette abomination ni tout à fait humain, ni même tout à fait vampire.

Mais ce soir encore, il savait que sa faim, cette envie tenace et irrésistible qui lui mangeait perpétuellement les entrailles prendra le pas sur le peu d'humanité qui lui restait.

Il retourna son regard sur le beau vampire brun, qui continuait sa danse de félin, promena un regard bleu acier empli de désir sur le dos aux muscles bien dessinés qui se mouvaient au rythme de leur propriétaire, sur la cambrure de rein qui n'appelait que ses mains avant de trouver les yeux noirs sans fonds (…des yeux de démons) de son géniteur … Oh Seigneur, ayez pitié ! Car comme toujours Rayflo-sama irradiait toute la pièce de cette aura qui n'appelait qu'à la luxure et à la volupté, et cet idiot savait parfaitement quel effet il avait sur Chris. Il soupira, ferma ses paupières et laissa tomber ses résolutions encore une fois. A quoi bon lutter contre un seigneur vampire à moitié nu qui n'attendait qu'une chose de vous : du plaisir ! Et encore du plaisir !

…

Rayflo sentant parfaitement le changement dans l'attitude de son cher chasseur de vampire blond émis un petit bruit satisfait. Alors, lorsque Chris rouvrit les yeux, il lui sourit effrontément, se redressa en silence sur ses genoux, et sans quitter le regard du jeune homme, avec son index gauche commença lentement, très lentement à tracer une ligne imaginaire allant de son cou là où aurait dû pulsé sa jugulaire passa son doigt sur sa poitrine et le descendit sur les magnifiques abdominaux qui ornaient son ventre, engouffra la pointe du doigt dans son nombril avant de l'arrêter juste à la base de l'aine, à l'endroit même ou sa peau commençait à brunir d'une toison noire, lisse et soyeuse. Pas un instant, pendant ce petit voyage, il ne perdit le contact visuel avec son Cherry, et à mesure qu'il explorait son corps, il vit grandir dans les yeux du jeune blond une vague de désir qui allait bientôt frapper sur lui, à cette pensée, son corps trembla légèrement. Il aperçut également que son jeune amant se mordait la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, il se délecta de la vue du liquide rouge qui commençait à border la commissure de la lèvre il sentit là, à quelques centimètres de lui le souffle du chasseur qui devenait de plus en plus erratique. Il lui sourit alors de toutes ses dents blanches et lui dit de sa voix la plus séduisante:

« Cherry… il est l'heure de dîner »

La réaction de Chris ne se fit pas attendre, après tout il avait enduré ce supplice intenable, et oui quel supplice ! Il avait déjà commencé à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon blanc. Et il avait faim, tellement faim il s'était tellement mordu les lèvres que l'odeur du sang avait commencé à se répandre dans la pièce : l'odeur de sang, celui de son désir et celle de Rayflo-sama qui en se mêlant dans l'air enivraient ses sens de vampire. En une seconde, il se redressa du bord du lit où il était assis, et rejoignit son géniteur, ce dernier lui sourit de manière obscène et pencha sa tête juste ce qu'il faut pour s'offrir à sa merci. La vision lui donna un peu le tournis et il du se stabiliser un instant, le temps de sortir ses crocs, ces choses qu'il détestait plus que tout. Après un très court moment, il planta brutalement ses dents acérées dans la chair du cou tendre mais froid du vampire brun pour les retirer aussitôt. S'il y a une vision dont il ne se privait pas lors de ses visites à Rayflo-sama, c'est bien ce court instant en suspens ou il attendait le flot de sang qui arriverait de la plaie qu'il venait d'infliger et une demi seconde plus tard, le liquide rouge coula des deux marques laissées par ses longues canines. Il soupira de désir à la vue de son « diner », s'approcha de nouveau, lécha un peu du sang qui commençait à se répandre sur la clavicule, et remonta le filon jusqu'à l'endroit qu'il avait mordu. Sa faim se rappela à lui et il suça goulument sur la plaie. Il avait vaguement conscience des petits soupirs de satisfaction du vampire brun et de grandes mains fines qui se promenaient dans ses cheveux mais là n'était pas sa priorité, pas encore…il lui fallait plus de sang ! Et il infligea alors une seconde morsure au corps de son géniteur.

…

Au même moment, le vampire brun soupira de satisfaction tout en promenant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son protégé. Combien de temps cela fait –t-il depuis la dernière fois ? Trop longtemps apparemment. Cherry ne se souciait que de son cou et à la seconde morsure, il sentit les crocs s'enfoncer plus profondément que la première. Il ne ressentait pas vraiment la douleur (les vampires ne décuplaient leurs sens qu'à leur convenance) mais tressaillit quand même lorsqu'il prit conscience que l'aura de désir de son amant avait grandie. Inconsciemment, il porta une main à son entrejambe et pressa sur son sexe qui commençait à grossir sous son pantalon moulant noir. Il glissa l'autre main sur le sexe de son amant et constata que ce dernier était également déjà bien dur satisfait de ce constat, il commença lentement à presser sur le sexe de Cherry et à le caresser de bas en haut à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Son geste arracha un grognement de surprise au jeune blond qui arrêta de mordre son bras et le fixa du regard.

Hummm… tant de lubricité dans le regard ne devrai pas être permis, surtout pas dans celui d'un chasseur de vampire du Vatican.

« Aah… Cherry », ne put-il s'empêcher de dire avec ce tendre sourire moqueur qui venait souvent avec le surnom.

Chris dont la faim n'était plus aussi mordante, voulait maintenant plus que du sang de son Maitre. Il les bascula tout deux dans le grand lit et joignit brutalement ses lèvres à celui du vampire brun. Rayflo passa sa langue entre leurs lèvres jointes pour gouter à son sang entremêlé de celui de Chris. Le jeune blond profitant de cet instant fourra sa langue humide dans la bouche du plus vieux vampire et lutta farouchement contre son homologue. Rayflo adorait cette lutte de domination, il gémissait à chaque coup de langue, à chaque choc entre leurs dents. Tout en bataillant avec la bouche de son maitre, Chris explorait fiévreusement de sa main le torse nu. Cependant, il n'appréciait pas du tout le fait de ne pas le sentir peau contre peau sans lâcher la bouche de son amant, il se débarrassa de sa veste, et se colla à son géniteur qui gémit entre ses dents à ce contact.

Le vampire brun commença également à explorer le corps de son amant. Il posa le regard sur ses tétons roses et les pinça un peu, Chris vibra dans sa bouche, il avait oublié que leurs sens de vampire se décuplaient lorsqu'ils étaient dans ce genre de situation. A son grand regret, Cherry abandonna sa bouche il essaya de le retenir en l'enlaçant par le cou mais bientôt, le jeune blond se pencha brusquement sur sa poitrine et le mordit là juste à coté du téton gauche. Il ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise et arqua ses reins vers son compagnon. Il sentit encore plus fortement la bosse entre les jambes de ce dernier : elle avait encore grossi. 

-Cherry, cherry… haleta t il je suis un peu à l'étroit, s'il te plait…

Tout en continuant de mordre et de sucer le sang du beau brun, Chris entrepris de lui enlever le pantalon, ses mains s'immobilisèrent un instant sur le galbe des fesses avant d'agripper les hanches étroites. Il commença à perdre haleine. Se perdant dans les lignes des muscles de son géniteur. Bientôt il commença à marquer chaque centimètre de peau du beau brun, et aspira de chaque morsure le liquide rouge, chaud et épais qui contrastait toujours aussi étrangement avec la peau froide du vampire tout en continuant ses caresses sur les tétons, sur le ventre, dans les entrelacs des cheveux noirs et soyeux…Il pensa alors juste un instant qu'il ressemblait à un animal sauvage qui marquait chaque parcelle de ce qu'il réclamait comme son territoire, il sourit entre les deux petites marques de crocs qu'il était occupé à affliger à son maitre. Seigneur ! il pourrait se perdre éternellement dans ces sensations, dans ce cocon de luxure. N'y tenant il enleva les restes de vêtements, seule barrière qui le retenait de sentir son amant contre son désir. Et quel désir ! Rayflo-sama était déjà aussi dur que lui, le vit dressé fièrement contre son ventre, en frottant un peu il senti leurs deux sexes qui battaient un peu comme des cœurs à l'unisson, et ce liquide, leurs pré-semence qui humidifiaient déjà leurs glands.

Le vampire brun, ressentit le même frisson lorsque leurs virilités se touchèrent enfin. Mais la frustration était toujours là, malgré leurs désirs assourdissants, malgré la douce douleur qui irradiait dans son corps à chaque morsure de plus en plus insistante, et même malgré l'érotisme de tous ces petits bruits de succion que faisait le jeune blond à chaque bouchée de sa peau diaphane, il voulait que cherry soit partout sur lui en lui et tout les endroits de son corps lui rappelait les fois précédentes ou Charley avait pris possession de lui et il voulait que ces promesses, ces vœux comme il se plaisait à les appeler soient renouvelés.  
>A cette seule pensée, une vague de chaleur plus forte que les précédentes vrilla dans ses reins, et dans son ventre Il agrippa d'une de ses mains le sexe fortement gonflé de son jeune amant, qui de surprise, planta ses ongles dans la chair blême de son dos.<br>Cherry arrêta son diner et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de pousser un petit grognement de frustration. Profitant de ce petit moment d'accalmie, Rayflo se glissa élégamment vers l'aine son jeune amant sans lâcher le vit qu'il avait en main et l'engouffra dans sa bouche, il entendit le vampire blond soupirer de satisfaction. Il le prit lentement jusqu'à la garde avant de le ressortir lentement en s'assurant de coller sa langue contre la peau fine du trophée fièrement dressé.

Chris, qui pensait sa limite bientôt atteinte après que la bouche de son amant se fut resserrée sur son dard, gémit de plus en plus fort jusqu'à émettre un grognement bestial sous la caresse lente et tortueuse de la langue humide de Rayflo-sama. Cet idiot de vampire allait le consumer entièrement à force de lui faire des caresses aussi…aussi…. Il redressa la tête le temps de voir le sourire coquin du vampire brun qui déposa un baiser sur l'extrémité de son vit. Bientôt il aperçu le bout de sa langue qui darda sur son gland, narguant son prépuce quelques secondes avant de continuer son exploration sur la face interne de son sexe embrasant chaque millimètre carré de l'organe tendu comme un arc, envoyant des vrilles de chaleur au creux de ses reins et propageant des ondes de désir dans tout son bas ventre. Des lèvres humides vinrent engloutir ses bourses alors que des doigts fins caressèrent sa verge, relâchant également ses crocs acérés, Rayflo-sama lui mordilla la verge, infligeant des milliers de mini-picotement dans tout son membre, accentuant encore plus la sensualité des caresses. Bientôt, la bouche infernale recommença à l'engloutir petit à petit avant d'imprimer de lents mouvements de va et vient d'abord, et s'accélérant au même rythme que ses halements. Chris était à bout de souffle, son gland touchait le fond de la gorge du vampire brun encore, et encore et encore… de plus en plus vite. Il commença lui-même à imprimer le rythme de ces incursions en poussant de plus en plus sur ses hanches.  
>C'était tout simplement enivrant et Chris malgré sa résistance surnaturelle ne put retenir plus longtemps un râle, libérant sa semence dans la bouche de son amant.<p>

Satisfait de sa petite contribution, Johnny Rayflo se redressa à la hauteur de son compagnon et lui délivra un baiser. C'était drôle, pensa t-il, maintenant ses papilles étaient remplis non seulement du gout du sang de Cherry mais également de sa semence, la complétude de cette constatation le fit frissonner et il se colla de nouveau à son amant.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi… Cherry » souffla t-il d'une voix rauque de désir. Ses mots atteignirent leur cible car il sentit Chris durcir à nouveau sous lui avant que des mains vigoureuses ne le retourne sur le dos. Le jeune vampire blond se redressa entre ses jambes et ramena l'une d'elle sur son épaule. Il porta ses doigts à sa bouche et les humidifia généreusement de sa salive. Il n'avait pas vraiment de lubrifiant, (ni d'être préparé d'ailleurs c'est qu'ils ne risquaient pas trop de se blesser pour de vrai) mais dans l'esprit de Cherry, il en fallait quand même, vestige peut être de ses habitudes humaines ? Il trouvait ce coté là du jeune chasseur de vampire attendrissant, cela signifiait que malgré tout il était précieux pour Cherry.

Un doigt s'introduisit lentement en lui, forçant le passage de son intimité, il fixa son regard sur Cherry, « son » Cherry, tellement concentré à lui procurer ce plaisir. Ses muscles se resserrèrent sur le doigt, qui s'enfonça le plus loin possible, le regard que lui rendit Cherry était présage de grands frissons, et il gémit à la seule pensée de son futur embrasement. Cherry retira brusquement le doigt désespéré, il lui retint le poignet tentant d'empêcher à la sensation de vide. Mais bien vite, deux puis trois doigts firent leur chemin en lui, et il fut vite rassuré par des baisers papillonnant sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, tout près, tellement près du centre de ses plaisirs. Les mouvements de ses hanches commencèrent à s'accorder avec les va-et-vient des doigts de Cherry, et les doigts trouvèrent également leur destination un plaisir fulgurant lui pris dans tout son être et il ne put s'empêcher de se cambrer les reins tellement violemment que seule sa tête reposait encore sur le lit. A travers le brouillard de ses sensations, il vit les yeux assombris de désir de son jeune compagnon, et il sentit les doigts en lui s'acharner de plus en plus sur la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie.

« Prend-moi, maintenant ! » Hurla t-il dans un cri rauque.

Cherry continua le va et vient de ses doigts encore quelques secondes avant de positionner son gland à l'entrée de Rayflo-sama, il déposa un dernier baiser sur la cuisse de son géniteur avant d'enfoncer sa verge en lui jusqu'à la garde avant d'imprimer des petits coups qui lui permettaient d'entrer et de sortir de l'étroit fourreau d'abord lentement, goutant le plaisir de la chair qui se resserrait à chaque fois sur la peau sensible de son vit et puis de plus en plus vite à mesure que le plus vieux vampire s'ouvrait à son passage, jusqu'à qu'ils ne soient plus tout deux que gémissements, râles, halètements… Et ce parfum, enivrant de leurs sang, de leur sueur, de leurs désirs tellement capiteux qu'il emplissait la chambre et l'étourdissait de plus en plus lui donnant plus de latitude à se laisser aller à se sinstincts les plus primaires, comme prendre son amant à quatre pattes. Aussitôt pensé, il se retira du vampire brun qui mugit de frustration.  
>Mais ses mains le retournèrent à nouveau sur le ventre, les genoux bien plantés dans le matelas, la croupe légèrement axée de manière à lui montrer l'objet de sa perdition. Il contempla une seconde le corps lascif qui s'offrait ainsi à lui et s'agrippa sur les hanches du plus vieux vampire qui l'encouragea avec de petits balancements involontaires de ses reins. La bouche moite de luxure, il se rengaina en Rayflo-sama avec des petits à-coups brusques alternés de mouvements alanguis que lui dictait son désir débordant et brouillon, goutant à chaque soupir et autres bruits amoureux de son amant avant qu'un certain angle d'attaque ne vienne arracher un cri de plaisir au vampire brun.<p>

« Encore ! OUI ! » cria Rayflo-sama faisant vibrer encore plus chaque once de son corps. Cherry accéléra son va et vient et frappa plus brutalement, remplissant la chambre uniquement de leurs cris et du bruit de leurs chair, s'entrechoquant à chaque rencontre. Rayflo-sama de ses mains tremblantes agrippa son propre sexe et se caressa furieusement sur la même cadence que leurs ébats, quelques minutes de ce traitement eurent raison de lui, son corps se tendit à l'appel de la jouissance, forçant les muscles autour du sexe de Cherry à se contracter encore plus, ce qui précipita également la délivrance du jeune blond. Ils jouirent quasiment ensemble, l'un sur les draps et l'autre dans le ventre de son créateur, s'effondrant après tout ce désir.

Cherry, se retira lentement du plus vieux vampire et comme toujours après leurs ébats, il évita soigneusement de toucher son géniteur. Il contempla les draps froissés par tant de sexe, et tachés par leurs sangs, un témoin (encore) de son échec et de sa faiblesse. Et comme toujours, après l'amour Johnny Rayflo ressentait le besoin de le retenir contre lui dans son lit mais n'en fera rien. Après tout ils avaient encore l'éternité pour régler çà.

….


End file.
